


Come Back, Be Here

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompt, arum sulks, for literally no reason, just a grumpy lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for anon on tumblr for the prompt "promise me you'll come back"





	Come Back, Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> title from the taylor swift song

“Promise me… Promise me you’ll come back, Honeysuckle.” 

Arum clings to Damien, refusing to let him leave. “Of _course_, my love. I wouldn’t dream of anything else. Rest assured, I will spend every moment thinking of you, wishing to shower you with all the love and affection of which you are deserving. I will count every hour, every second that passes until I am again in your arms, my beautiful lily.” 

Damien pulls away despite Arum’s grumbles. Arum and Rilla watch him leave, and Rilla, seeing Arum sulk, snorts, “Arum, he’s training new recruits - eleven-year-olds - for _three_ hours. You’ll live.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
